Black Beauty
by RiverOfTheWolf
Summary: What really happened in POTC, in my OC's pov. Joining the crazy adventure with Jack Sparrow to save Elizabeth, but on this journey new feelings begin to unravel and a secret that runs so deep in bloodline that it might brake someones heart. How far would William hate pirates?


**Am sorry im not really good at writing on fanfiction, but any ways i do NOT OWN POTC only my oc Amelia!**

**enjoy ^.~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning~**

It all began when my dear friend Elizabeth found a young boy in the waters; it was a miracle to find him alive and breathing but just unconscious. Elizabeth father had put the boy under both Elizabeth and I care, when I meet him, is name was William Turner and he seemed to be around Elizabeth and I age. As I stood next to his bedside and had my back hand placed to his forehead and my other the same way on myself to make sure he had not caught a fever from the cold water. "Your lucky for however long you been out there, you haven't caught a cold or fever" I whispered as I sat on the near by stool. "Why?" his voice spoke making me smile "I want to have you as my new friend silly, now close your eyes and rest you need it, don't worry I will always be here for you" I said as I began to hum a soft melody that my mother taught me.

Before we all grew and before we moved to Port Royal, and how I came to know Elizabeth was when we lived next door to each other and we went to the same school. Well after my mother had pasted I was left under the care of Elizabeth father who was close friends with my mother and my step father, he gladly took me in making me his second daughter. The story of my step father was he was a commander in the navy in London and as he was set off to sea a terrible story had sunken the ship. Though if you are wondering what about my actual father, well the truth is he was a pirate, my mother would never keep that hidden from me even my real last name. She told me everything about him and why he couldn't be in our lives anymore but what he did leave me was a ring, it was unique, silver and black. At that time I wasn't able to wear it sense it was too big on my small little fingers but I had it with me where ever I went. That secret had stayed with me till Port Royal, on that faithful day.

* * *

It was early that morning when I woken up, my window curtains already open and the window wide open to let the nice breeze flow through my long dark brown hair that grew to my waist. My dark brown eyes sparkled with excitement as I was breathless at the ocean view, thinking back sense we were small children, I changed a whole bunch. I have gotten curvier but not too much and my skin was a nice light brown from the nice sun. A soft knock on the door had brought me back from memories "Amelia dear are you awake?" it was the governor "Yes, you may come in" I said while facing the door as the Governor came in along with the two maids, Estrella and Anabella. "Dear I brought you a gift" the Governor said as I walked over to him "Thank you it is so kind of you to do so, sir" as I opened the box it was a green and silver gown "Its lovely what is the occasion?" I asked as the maids pulled me behind the dressing screen "I am hoping Elizabeth and you could come to Norrington's promotion Ceremony" I gasped as Anabella pulled the corset tighter "Can you please loosen it a bit" Anabella nodded, finally able to breath again "How is it coming along dear, I am told it's the latest fashion in London" he spoke while that was done "Well" Estrella then pushed me to the dresser and began putting my hair half up and the rest down with a few braids. "You look stunning dear, its time to walk up Elizabeth" after putting on kohl along slipping on my heels, I went into Elizabeth room "Well women in London must have learned not to breath" this made me giggle. Leaving her room I went down stairs to meet my dear friend Will who happened to hide something "I'm certain someone will notice that the object is gone" I smile by the jumpy Will "Amelia, You look lovely" he said once calm, pretending that nothing happened making me only giggle. Then there was a sparkle in his eyes and a gorgeous smile that's means one thing "Miss Swann, you look absolutely beautiful" this made me sigh they way he was so formal with her and all. "Thank you Mr. Turner" Elizabeth replied I envied Elizabeth for her beauty that attracts Will's heart "Will, I am so glad to see you! I had a dream about you last night" she said on her way over "About me?" Will eyes shinned brightly, in the corner of my eye the governor seemed upset "Yes…well is that, entirely proper to…" begin ignored as she went on "About the day we met, do you remember?" she said with a smile and making Will blush "How could I forget Miss Swann" at this point the room seemed to fascinate me more then their conversation till we were already leaving, already forgetting about Will as he yelled out to me "Good day Amelia" I turned quickly in surprise and smiled "And good day to you silly" with that we left to the ceremony.

It was rather warm at the ceremony, poor Elizabeth was having a hard time she look like she would faint any minute now. About to make my way over to her Norrrington makes it before me "May I have a moment" oh dear, I know what was coming but I couldn't save my dear friend this time. I slowly stayed my distance as they approached the battlements "You look lovely Elizabeth" Norrington commented nervously as Elizabeth played a small role; just giving a heartfelt laugh as she continued to fan herself for air. "I apologize if I speak forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into a sharp relief that I which I have not yet to achieve, a marriage to a fine woman, you have become a fine woman Elizabeth." With a roll of my eyes, at his proposal but I guess that was his way of romantic. "I can't-breath" Elizabeth gasped for air but bloody hell! Was Norrington to blind to see that! "Yes, I am a bit nervous myself and. . ." with that Elizabeth fell over "LIZ!" catching there attention to the figure that fell into the water, as much as Norrington wanted to dive after he was held back "The rocks sir! It's a miracle she missed them! " the guard tried to struggle to keep him from jumping. Turning quick on my heels I ran to the dock with hands full of my dress; knowing they would soon follow after. A breath of relief escaped my lips as I saw her lying on the dock alive but with a strange though interesting man above her. "Liz!" I gasped over to her "Elizabeth, Are you alright!" the governor asked frightfully as he placed his coat around her body that was now in garments. "Yes, I'm fine" thank goodness, I couldn't loose my dear friend yet she is like a sister to me "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer!" my eyes fell back on to the stranger.

Pirate was the first word that came to me. He was interesting with black dreadlocked hair and dark brown eyes that held heavily kohl, his nice tan skin; interesting my not be the word but it was close. Turning my attention back to what was happening; Norrington had pushed the pirates sleeve to reveal a P brand into his wrist "Well, well, Jack Sparrow is it?" Norrington spoke, "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir" Jack slurred "Well, I don't see your ship Captain" Jack smirked "I'm in the market, as it were" this doesn't satisfies Norrington "And I have expected to be made out of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate that I heard of" with a roll of my eyes, sure that's what they all say when they meet a bloody pirate! I turned my attention to Elizabeth, my guess she was uncomfortable for begin almost completely nude with many men and pirate around her, this was not the luckiest day for her. Placing a calming hand on her shoulder to get her attention just to remind her that I was here for her, of course she had a small smile and took my left hand giving a small squeeze in known. My eyes fell on the pirate Jack, but this time I caught his eyes, a smile showed his teeth that held some gold one's made me scrunch up my nose. Oh but what set me off was when he let his eyes wonder away from my own and traveled south "Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not this man saved my life!" Elizabeth argued to Norrington but begin a thick head he wasn't fit to listen "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man a lifetime of wickedness." Jack rolled his eyes and snorted "Though it seems enough to condemn him" with that they put the irons on him "Indeed" with a blink of an eye Elizabeth was pulled away into Jack with chain's around her neck, the men lifted there gun but the governor shout because of Liz "No don't shoot!" This didn't seem to well for Liz, sometimes I wonder what she gets herself into but then again neither do I. "I know you would warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, my hat, Commodore!" as my as I would giggle; to Norrington handing the pirate's belonging over as it is not a good time for it. "Elizabeth, its Elizabeth isn't?" she snapped "It's Miss Swann" with grins "Miss Swann, if you would be so kind. Come, come luv we don't have all day" Liz was putting his belonging on him "Easy on the goods darling" rolling my eyes as Liz hissed at him "You're despicable" Jack just smiles "Sticks and stones luv. I save your life, and you saved mine. We're square, gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" with that he shoves Liz and takes off onto the beams, guns were firing but it was too late Jack the pirate got away. Something tells me it won't be the last of him at all, I manage to slip away and head into town; to a certain place, the blacksmith's.

Entering the little shop, snores can be heard from the lazy drunk of Mr. Brown; turning my attention to the sword that Will had made. Maybe, no he would hate me if he were to ever find out "Hasn't your mother ever taught you to not play with sharp objects, luv" I turned quickly to see that pirate Jack "Sorry she did not last long to say no" but before either of us can say a word he clapped his hand over my mouth and the other wrapped around my waist to be pulled into the shadows. He shushed me when someone walked into the shop "Right were I left you" that was Will's voice; he looks to see the hammer on the table "Not, were I left you" he stopped and say the hat and when he was about to grab it Jack stopped him when he pulled out his sword moving Will's hand out of h way "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate" his voce was cold and filled with venom; I know how much Will hates pirate he really hates them with passion because of his father. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jacked question with his head tilted to the side "I make a point to avoiding familiarity with pirates" Will spoke through his teeth and glared at Jack. "Ah, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, if, you will excuse me" already forgetting I was still in his grasp, I was also begin dragged out with him, what am I, luggage? "Amelia? Unhand her at once!" blades were drawn "Do you think it's wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate" Jack arm slithered away from my waist at I was once again pulled but this time it was Will. "You threatened Miss Swan" Jack looked at me but I just shook my head telling him that Will was not speaking of me but Liz. "Only a little" with that the dual began "You know what you're doing I will give you that, excellent form; but how's your' footwork? If I step here, very good; now I step again. . ." It was heart racing, knowing this is Will's first time actually fighting with a sword and with a real pirate! While lost in my dream land those two managed to get up on the rafters "You cheated!" well of course he going to cheat he's a pirate for Pete sakes! "Pirate" Jack replied as he pulled out his pistol and was pointed at Will, this was out of control. Pounding was coming from the front door "Move away" I was holding my breath knowing Will was blocking the way out "No" Will was standing his ground "Please move?" Jack pled, I shut my eyes tight not wanting to see what happens next; but a loud smash of broken glass hits the floor. My eyes flew open to see Jack out cold on the floor with Mr. Brown over him, the front door was finally burst open with soldiers "Amelia, the governor has been looking for you. This pirate has not caused harm to you?" I shook my head "I am well Norrington, I will leave in a few" with that they took Jack away and Mr. Brown went off to a bar once again. "Will" I spoke softly as I watched him clean up the mess "I am sorry. . ." I did not let him finish as I pulled him into a hug not minding that he was sweating and all "Do not be sorry for something you did not do wrong, you were amazing but next time be more careful; because I thought I was the one to do something like that not the other way around!" we both laughed "I will always be here for you Will, I must leave take care silly" with one last hug I took my leave.


End file.
